What Should Be
by Mrs. Harold
Summary: A very short update. I have been very unhappy with the direction Kendall and Zach have taken, so I am revisiting this old story.
1. Chapter 1

Greenlee looked at Kendall with a blank stare, then started yelling, "How could you be so insensitive? I just lost my baby and you are offering to… I don't want you anywhere near Ryan's sperm." Her yelling became shrieking causing Simone and Ethan to come in from the hallway.

Kendall trying to clarify "No Greenlee, you don't understand. Just listen. I talked to Dr. Madden. He said that it was possible"

"Get out! You aren't my friend. I never want to see you again." Greenlee spat the words at Kendall with all the venom her little body could hold.

Simone gently placed a hand on Kendall's arm, "Maybe you should go."

Kendall turned and ran from the room tears welling up in her eyes. She rushed into an open elevator car and frantically pressed the door close button. As the door closed, Kendall slid to the floor in a crying heap. She must have been a sight when the elevator doors opened into the lobby. But Kendall was accustom to stares. She straighten herself to an upright position and headed towards her parked car. By the time Kendall pulled into her parking spot at the condo complex, her vision was blurred by tears. She locked the car and headed straight to her door, bumping into someone on the way.

"Sorry." Kendall murmured without looking up. A hand held onto Kendall's arm, preventing her from walking away. Kendall finally looked up into Zach's questioning eyes.

"What the hell is the matter?" Zach asked. Kendall's eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with running eye makeup, she had been crying.

Kendall pulled out of Zach's grasp without saying a word, walked past him to her door. Once inside the safety of her home, Kendall leaned against the door in sheer exhaustion. It was not long before Zach was banging on the door, demanding an explanation. "Kendall, open the door. I am not leaving, so let me in." Kendall wondered how long she could ignore him before he broke down the door.

Through the door Kendall yelled, "Go away Zach. I asked you for your help. You told me 'to handle it'. " Kendall continued to herself, 'and as usually, I screwed up.' She knew she needed to get rid of Zach, "Go play Knight in Shining Armor for the Santos sisters, and leave me alone."

Zach was confused, was Kendall jealous. He didn't think Kane women did jealousy. He could tell she was sitting against the door, so busting through it was out of the question. "Kendall, please let me in. I want to explain." He actually had no idea what he would say, but wanted her to open the door.

Kendall didn't have the energy to keep a confrontation. She stood up, swung the door open, and walked towards the couch, where she made a dramatic flop. She was clutching a throw pillow tightly as Zach sat down on the ottoman in front of her. "What is going on?" Zach asked once again.

Kendall took a deep breathe, as she exhaled, her words flooded Zach's senses. "I thought I could give her hope. I knew it was crazy, I knew I shouldn't but it was hope. I didn't expect her to react so violently, to say such hateful things. I would be giving up everything, for her. Why did I ever think it? Why did I say it? Why didn't someone stop me?"

Zach sat silently, waiting for any of Kendall's words to make sense. She continued, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Zach watched as her saddness morphed into angry. "You were suppose to stop me. That is why I called you. You should have talked me out of making this huge mistake." Kendall threw the pillow to the side and started hitting Zach. "Why didn't you stop me?" Zach was holding Kendall's wrists to prevent her from hitting him. She began to sob uncontrollably. Zach brought her into an embrace, holding her as she cried. She shuddered in his arms. After several silent minutes, Kendall pulled out of Zach's arms and looked into his face, her eyes were apologetic. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, indicating that all was forgiven.

Zach cautiously asked, "What happen?"

Kendall sat back on the couch, retelling the details of Greenlee's miscarriage, that she is unable to carry a child. Kendall was unable to look at him while she made her confession, "I offered to be the surrogate for Greenlee and Ryan's child."

Zach couldn't believe his ears, but not wanting to make this precious woman feel any worse, implemented his best poker face. He wanted to scream and rant, Ryan wasn't worth her sacrifice, Greenlee was a spoiled little brat. He instead sat stoic, waiting for the rest.

"Greenlee exploded. She ranted at me, threw me out of her room, said she never wanted to see me again." Kendall's eyes met Zach's unreadable face. "Why is there so much despair in the world? There is so much sadness and pain, I feel like I am drowning in it. That I will never feel alive again. I am sorry about how I acted with Julia. It is horrible what she has had to deal with, but I…" Kendall didn't know if she should say her next thought, but at this point, what else can she lose. "But, I don't know what I would do if you…" she let the last words trail off.

Zach spoke in a non-threatening tone, "I feel responsible for Maria's hurt. I am trying to make amends by helping Julia. I promise you, Kendall look at me." He gently grasped Kendall's chin, brining her eyes to his "I promise you, I will not leave you."

Eternity seemed to pass during the several seconds their eyes locked. Quietly, each moved towards each other, their lips sealing the promise. The kiss was like electricity running into Kendall's soul. At that precise moment she knew, knew that Zach was the man to bring her back to life. "Zach.." Kendall started breathlessly "I need to feel alive. Please, don't leave me tonight." Kendall surprised herself with her words. She has never begged a man to stay with her, why is she doing so now.

"I have some loose ends to wrap up." Zach spoke so matter-of-factly, Kendall regretted her words. "Listen, I want you to take a shower, bubble bath, whatever. Relax. The last several days have been emotionally draining. I will be back."

Kendall couldn't believe he was leaving, what about his promise. Zach rose from the ottoman, pulling Kendall to her feet as well. Zach reached for Kendall, encircling her petite waist with his arms, holding her closer than ever, he kissed her. The kiss held all of promises of his return. Kendall responded passionately, knowing he would honor his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall turned on the faucets, poured some bath oil into the water. Kendall was pleased with the scent of the bath oil, it was part of Fusion's holiday line. She found herself humming as she flitted around the bathroom. Blocking out the ugliness of Greenlee's words, the pain of the last several days.

Zach stood in the courtyard, confused and angry. Angry at the miserable wretch of a man, Lavery. Coward ran away from his wife, dragging Greenlee through hell. And the two of them splattering Kendall with their poison. Zach wanted to find Lavery and crush his throat. But there were bigger concerns. Zach had gotten Julia to leave Wildwind, but had her stashed in his condo. If he left Julia alone tonight she would probably take off. But, Kendall... he couldn't even explain what happened between him and Kendall. He wanted to spend the night with her, he wanted to keep his promise to her. Zach sighed loudly and entered his dark condo. "Julia," Zach called out after securely closing the door. Julia moved out from the shadows. "It isn't necessary to remain in the dark. I live here, people would expect lights to be on."

"Habit, I guess." Julia responded hesitantly "I spoke to Maria, thank you. She confirmed that I could trust you. She wanted me to send you her thanks."

Zach was looking at Julia without expression. Julia could not understand how her sister could love a man that was so closed off and obtuse. Zach interrupted Julia's speculations "I am going to be spending the evening at Kendall's. Her condo is right across the courtyard. You are safe here, please don't run off."

Julia asked "Your _wife_, Kendall Hart, lives across the courtyard?"

Zach amused at the obvious question, "Kendall is not your typical woman. Will you be alright here? There should be enough food in the fridge." Zach was looking around the living room nervously, something Julia noticed immediately.

"Something wrong?" Julia inquired.

"No, why would there be." Zach responded way too quickly. He moved into his bedroom, grabbed his pre-packed overnight bag, flipped through his jazz cds, picking three that he particularly liked and headed back into the living room. "Um, like I said. I'll be at Kendall's if you need anything…" his words trailed off. Did he really want Julia coming over. The scene this morning between Julia and Kendall was catty, one of those a day was quite enough.

When Kendall emerged from the bathroom, she was speechless. Her bedroom was illuminated by two dozen candles, of all shapes and sizes. She hadn't realized she had this many candles in her home. Soft jazz music was emanated from the living room, as Kendall moved towards the living room, Zach appeared in the door way.

"Zach, this is unbelievable. I don't know what to say." Kendall ended with a slight quiver in her voice.

Zach pulled Kendall into his arms, and the two began gently dancing to the music. His senses overwhelmed him. The dampness of her hair, the scent of her skin, how her body was pressed against his, all of these things bombarded him at once.

Kendall sighed deeply, leaning into Zach's shoulder. She hadn't admitted to anyone, even herself, but being in Zach's arms, being held by him, was where she felt safe. Since this entire ordeal with Ryan and Greenlee started, Zach has been Kendall's rock. She should have waited and talked to Zach about the surrogacy thing. He would have talked her out of it, before she was slammed by Greenlee. Kendall shuddered, trying to keep back a fresh batch of tears. Zach pulled away from Kendall, meeting her eyes, "No more tears. We are moving forward, together." Zach huskily comforted her.

He brought her hands to his lips, placing small gentle kisses inside her palms. When he released her hands, Kendall wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. The kiss began softly, but quickly grew into a fiery passionate encounter. As one, they moved closer to the bed. Kendall fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Zach down on top of her. Their passionate kisses continued, as Zach moved to trail kisses down Kendall's neck, across her shoulders.

The flame of their lovemaking burned like the candles that lit the room. Two bodies became one. Two souls reached out for one another and melded. They slept peacefully that night entwined in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zach moved quietly through the condo. He had taken a shower, dressed, and crept across to his condo. Julia was sleeping soundly in the spare bedroom, he just hoped Kendall was also still sleeping when he re-entered her condo. He was in luck, Kendall stirred but remained deep in sleep. Zach put together a breakfast tray including coffee, fresh fruit, toast, and a dopple of fruit preserves. He carried the tray into the bedroom with balance and grace. He placed the tray at the foot of the bed. He sat on the opposite side of the bed, across from her sleeping form, leaned over, and guided several tendrils off of her sleeping face. He gazed upon her beauty for several moments. 'She is stunning. Her skin looks like porcelain, her curls accentuated her beautiful features.' Zach moved towards her, feathering kisses along her cheek, jaw line, and neck, causing her to gently wake.

"Good morning" Kendall said groggily "Do I smell coffee?"

Zach moved slightly to the right, exposing the awaiting breakfast tray. "Did I have all that food here?" Kendall giggled huskily

Zach responded teasing, "It was tough, but the only other choices were ice cream and martini olives."

Kendall wrapped the rumpled top sheet around her and pulled the tray closer. She paused "Zach, I….." her gaze couldn't met Zach's. "I am not usually so needy. Last night…"

Zach reached out, guiding Kendall's chin towards him with his thumb and forefinger. Their lips gently brushed each other. As their kiss deepened, they both realized they needed each other. They were two lonely souls that have found solace in each other. Not only were their physical needs met, but their emotional needs were satisfied. Neither Kendall nor Zach had to be anything but themselves when together.

Kendall felt safe laying in Zach's embrace. The beautiful breakfast tray that Zach assembled is splayed across the bedroom floor, a victim of their passion. Zach was unconsciously twirling his fingers through Kendall's hair, staring at an invisible spot on the wall, dreading what he has to do next.

Zach sighed heavily. " Kendall, we have to talk." A wave of nausea swept over Kendall.

Zach continued, sounding unsure of his own words, "I feel obligated to help Julia. I was following a possible lead when you and I ran into each other in the courtyard last night. I shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of days. Once I clear with this up, we will able to concentrate on us, only you and me."

Feeling despondent, Kendall unwillingly agreed by silently nodding her head, too afraid to speak, avoiding his glance. Kendall was sure her speech would crack with the tears welling up in her eyes.

Zach sensing Kendall's unhappiness, had to finish his explanation quickly. "I took Julia out of Wildwind. She is at my condo now." Zach paused waiting for the Kane explosion.

Kendall locking her jaw, spoke slowly "Do you want me to keep an eye on Julia while you are gone?"

An ache tore at Zach's heart, How could he ask her to be so selfless. 'Maybe I should have just kept going last night. I am only causing her heartache. Why do I cause everyone I care about pain?' Zach was beating himself up. "Kendall, I will make this up to you. I promise." His voice was low, full of sadness.

Kendall lifted her head to met his gaze, "Come back to me safely and quickly."

Zach sealed his promise with a kiss, unsure of his own voice. They held each other for a long time, unwillingly to let each other go. But each silently wondered if the previous evening was a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The hum of the vacuum soothed Julia as she guided the roaring machine through the living room. Why she found comfort in such a domestic chore she would never know. She was surprised a man like Zach even owned a vacuum. But Zach was a man full of surprises. He came back into the condo this morning disheveled. His body language was cold and stand offish. Julia hesitated to inquiry about the investigation.

Zach had quietly moved into his bedroom, showered, changed, and packed a bag and was heading towards the door before Julia spoke up.

"Where are you going?" Julia demanded, way too aggressively, considering Zach's demeanor.

"I am following up on the lead from last night. Stay here, don't take any chances." Zach voice dripped icicles, cold and without feeling.

"You can't keep me a prisoner. I was the government's prisoner for nine years." Julia's rant was abruptly cut off by Zach marching through the door and slamming it on his way out.

Julia could see through the window, Zach stood in the courtyard staring at Kendall's front door. Just as abruptly as he left the condo, Zach stomped off towards the parking lot.

"Marriage to Kendall Hart isn't all peaches and cream, Big Shock." Julia spat with all the venom she thought Kendall deserves.

Julia's thoughts and vacuuming were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Julia jumped, spinning with fear to face the attacker in a single move. It was none other than Mrs. Kendall Staler. Julia reached down to turn off the vacuum.

"Ya know, we pay someone to do that?" Kendall's words seethed with the dare of confrontation.

But Julia was confused, Kendall moved towards the kitchen with two plastic grocery bags. "Don't look so shocked." Kendall responded to Julia's inquiring stares. Lifting the bags slightly, "Groceries. Milk, Zach never has any in the house. He drinks his coffee black, forgets not everyone else does too. Ice cream, a girl has gotta eat. If there is anything else you need, let me know and I'll pick it up."

Julia's confusion deepened, which Kendall realized because of the blank stare on Julia's face. Kendall offered an explanation, "Zach is putting himself in harm's way because of you. And I offered to keep an eye on you while he is gone."

"And what do you get out of it?" Julia said snidely.

"The gratitude of my husband." Kendall suddenly stopped her train of thought. She had noticed someone in the courtyard at her front door. "Gotta go." Kendall moved quickly out of the front door.

Julia moved to follow her immediately, but saw someone in the courtyard approaching Kendall.

"Greenlee, What are you doing here? When were you released from the hospital?" Kendall tried to move Greenlee out of the courtyard and into her condo.

Greenlee pulled Kendall into an unexpected embrace. Kendall was taken aback. "What.." Kendall couldn't believe how this little woman had such a vice like embrace. "Greenlee….Stop. What is going on?" Kendall finally pulled free.

"I talked to Dr. Madden last night. He explained everything. I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions. Well, its not like we have a stellar past. Can you really blame me? But, Dr. Madden explained that surrogacy is a viable option." Greenlee blabbered on.

Kendall was like a deer caught in a car's headlights. 'I have to get Greenlee out of the courtyard.' "Greenlee, let's go inside. We don't want the entire complex to hear us." Kendall said cautiously moving toward her front door.

"No time for that. We are late." Greenlee grabbed Kendall's right arm and hurried towards the parking lot.

Kendall questioned, "Late for what?"

Greenlee beaming from ear to ear, "We have an appointment with Dr. Madden."

Before Kendall could realize her own thoughts she was sitting in a chair in Dr. Madden's private office. Greenlee had dominated the conversation during the drive. Kendall couldn't get in a single word, let alone repel her offer to be a womb for rent. This entire day was spinning out of control. Suddenly, Dr. Madden entered the room.

"Ladies, Good Afternoon. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you in such good spirits," Dr. Madden addressed Greenlee.

"Thank you for seeing us so quickly Dr. Madden." Greenlee beamed. Kendall thought about how Greenlee was going to act when Kendall rescinds her offer.

The conversation between Dr. Madden and Greenlee continued without regard to Kendall. This train was rocketing out of control. Kendall barely heard the conversation. Bits and pieces came to Kendall through the fog of her terror.

"Greenlee, I know you are anxious. But, you need to recover before we can harvest your eggs." Dr. Madden explained.

"I understand. I promise to be more patient this time." Greenlee sweetly agreed.

"Let's get some paperwork out of the way. Kendall, are you ready?" Dr. Madden inquired pulling Kendall back to reality.

"Of course she is." Greenlee chimed in before Kendall could completely gain her composure.

"Good then we will begin. First Name, Kendall. Last Name, Hart…." Dr. Madden was speaking into a medical transcription microphone.

"No, it's actually 'Slater'." Kendall interrupted.

"What do you mean? I thought your name is Kendall Hart?" Dr. Madden seemed confused.

Kendall thought amusingly 'At least I'm not the only confused one here.'

Again Greenlee began to explain, "Kendall has a marriage of convenience, to Zach Slater. Zach lost his gaming license, so Kendall married him to obtain the licenses in her name and re-open the casinos."

"All right, enough." Kendall snapped. 'Doesn't she have all the answers.' Kendall thought.

After a moment of silent contemplation, Dr. Madden continued "Well, that changes some things. We are going to need Kendall's husband to sign a release before we begin any fertility treatments."

Kendall brighten up immediately. Inside she began to scream for joy. She knew Zach would never agree to the procedures. This was her way out. 'Thank you Zach. You aren't even here and you saved me.' "Zach is out of town on business. But he should be back in a couple of days."

Greenlee's Stepford demeanor began to crack. "Their marriage isn't even real. They don't have a relationship. Why do we have to get his approval….permission." Greenlee's voice began to crack and get faster.

Kendall didn't want to cause Greenlee any more hurt. But she couldn't be the surrogate for Greenlee and Ryan's child.

Dr. Madden wanted to diffuse the situation right away. He had been at the receiving end of Greenlee's fury and didn't want her upsetting the entire office. "Let's start today with complete medical exams for both of you." Pressing the intercom button, "Hazel, can you come in here."

Hazel quickly entered the office, "Yes, Dr. Madden."

"Can you show Mrs. Lavery and Mrs. Staler to separate exam rooms? They should each have a complete exam, including preliminary blood work."

"Ladies…" Hazel motioned towards the door.

Greenlee and Kendall exited the private office and each was placed in a contemporary decorated exam room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zach left ten days ago, and Kendall hadn't heard from him once. She was worried and tired of dealing with Julia. Tired of hearing her complain about her surroundings, having to keep out of sight. If Zach didn't come back soon with some information, Kendall may take out Julia herself. Greenlee is also anxiously awaiting Zach's return, checking in with Kendall hourly. Dr. Madden refused to proceed until Zach signed off on Kendall's treatments. They were able to go forward with Greenlee's end of the treatments, retrieving her eggs.

Kendall couldn't find piece and quiet anywhere in Pine Valley. She had taken refugee at the casino. Even though Zach was absent, Edie was able to manage all of the casino operations. When Kendall arrived at the private offices, Edie didn't bat an eye. Kendall spent most of the day in Zach's office surfing the internet and channel surfing. After several hours, Edie offered to order Kendall lunch.

"Edie, that would be great. But only if you eat with me?" Kendall asked sincerely.

Edie was taken aback. Kendall had never been snobbishly, but the offer surprised Edie. "Sure, that would be great. What would you like to eat?"

"Cheesburgers and fries….OOH…wait, Nachos with lots of cheese.." Kendall giggled.

Joking, Edie asked "Do you want a couple of beers with that?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." Kendall casually waved her hands in the air.

Edie and Kendall enjoyed a casual lunch in Zach's office. Edie would never have taken it upon herself to use her boss' office in this way but since it was Kendall's idea, Edie thought it was safe. The ladies laughed and giggled, making several jokes at Zach's expense. They kidded about his ice cold demeanor, each woman knowing that it was a self-preservation measure.

Eventually, Edie made her excuses and returned to her desk in the outer offices.

"Edie, thank you. You made me forget about the nonsense going on in Pine Valley, and everyone. I hope we can do this again, soon." Kendall spoke from the bottom of her heart.

"I enjoyed myself too. Thank you." Edie answered truthfully.

"I am going to go for a walk around the grounds, maybe go down on the beach." Kendall informed Edie of her intentions.

"Yeah, you need to burn off some of those carbs." Edie smiled. As the elevator doors closed, the private line on Edie's desk rang. Disappointed Edie looked from the phone to the elevator, before she picked up the phone, "Hi, Boss!"

Zach had arrived at the condo complex, exhausted and frustrated. The trip had taken longer than he had anticipated, but he was glad to be home. He stood in the courtyard contemplating which door he should go through first. Dozens of times a day, Zach picked up the phone to call Kendall. He always stopped usually after pressing several numbers. Zach wanted to complete his obligation to Julia before making anymore promises to Kendall. Frustrated, Zach is no closer to finding the information Julia is seeking. The decision about which door to head to became moot, as the door to his condo swung open with hurricane force.

Julia came stomping out of the condo into the courtyard. Julia was already seething with anger. "How dare you leave me here. In Kendall's _care, _no less. Without an update."

Zach quickly guided Julia, by the arm, back inside of his condo. "You are still here and alive, so I guess Kendall didn't do that bad of a job." Zach spitted the words back at Julia.

"What did you find out?" Julia demanded

"Unfortunately, I am no closer to finding the number one guy than I was before. Zach stated matter of factly.

Julia exploded, carrying on about how she could have done a better job, "What a waste of time? I will no longer be detained. I will find the man that is responsible for taking my husband away from me."

Zach raised his voice, causing Julia to stop in her tracks, "Your Welcome! I have more leads, the matrix is more convoluted than I thought. If you choose to come out publicly, I won't stop you." Without another word, Zach turned his back to Julia. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the condo across the courtyard. There was no answer.

Julia was confused. She didn't know how to respond. Where was she going to go? She didn't want to go back to a deserted Wildwind. Zach was dialing another phone number. Quietly she approached him, "Zach?"

Kendall's cell phone went right to voice mail. Zach heard Julia's voice, soft and cautious. Without turning towards her, "Yes, Julia."

"I need to apologize to you. You have been very generous and supportive. I realize…" Julia spoke quietly, almost afraid of her own words.

"You realized that you have no where else to go." Zach said coldly. "You are welcome to stay here, and my offer to help with the investigation is still open." He turned to look directly into Julia's eyes, "I will not be your whipping post because you are frustrated. "

Several silent moments passed before Julia nodded. Zach moved towards the door. "Where are you going now?" Julia asked.

"To find my wife." Zach called over his shoulder walking through the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After stopping by the Fusion offices, Zach was no closer to locating Kendall. He decided to drive out to the casino to check on the operations. Frustrated at reaching Kendall's voice mail, yet again, he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Letting out a exhaustive sigh, he picked up the cell phone and called Edie.

"Hi Boss!" Edie said as she picked up the line.

"Hey, I am back in town, about 15 minutes from the casino. Anything happening that I need to know about." Zach spoke gruffly, which wasn't unusual.

Edie thought of the lunch cart that sat in disarray inside of his private office. "No, nothing that requires your immediate attention. Kendall signed off on last nights totals. We are just making the final preparations for tonight."

Zach was only half listening to Edie, trying to figure out where Kendall could be. "Uh-huh, that's fine. I'll be there shortly. Can you call the kitchen and order me something to eat?"

Edie giggling, "Do you want nachos, with extra cheese, too?"

Zach didn't understand why Edie was in such a good mood, but smiled slightly. "Am I missing something?"

"I figured you two were getting that married couple, telepathic link thing going. Sorry, I guess it wasn't funny. What do you want me to order?" Edie deflated in her failed attempt at humor.

"Married couple?" finally it dawned on Zach, "Edie, have you seen Kendall?"

"She has been here all day. Right now she is walking around the grounds. She mentioned going down to the beach." Edie informed her employer.

A wave of relief washed over Zach. "I have been looking for her everywhere. What a relief." He hadn't realized how nervous he had become about not knowing Kendall's location. He gently pressed the accelerator pedal further, the SUV 's engines roared with energy. "Edie, please do not let Kendall leave the casino."

Within minutes, Zach glided the SUV into his private parking area. Pulling up next to Kendall's fire red convertible. He enthusiastically jumped from the truck, heading through the rose garden, towards the wooden stairs that lead to the beach. He knew, instinctively, that she was on the beach. He came to an abrupt halt in front of a large American Beauty rose bush. He broke off a long stem that was topped by a single deep ruby rose.

Kendall sat just beyond the furthest reaches of the incoming waves. Hugging her knees close to her chest, she watched the waves steady rhythmic patterns. The sun had begun to set, oranges and reds from the setting sun kissed the top of the water. Kendall closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to will away the thoughts that haunted her. She turned her head placing her cheek on top of her bended knees.

Reaching the beach, he immediately spotted her sitting on the soft white sand. He resisted the urge to race to her. He recalled how they had met on the beach in Florida, the morning they were married. Instead of a tropical hibiscus flower, today he held the beautiful, single, perfect rose. As he closed the gap between them, he noticed her body language. She held herself tightly while watching the waves. He was within ten feet of her when she turned her head towards him. Her eyes were closed. Zach was astounded at her beauty, the dusk light enveloped her in warm tones. When he was close enough, he traced the edges of the soft rose petals against her equally soft cheek.

Without opening her eyes, Kendall swatted at the tickle on her cheek. Zach almost laughed out loud. He squatted next to her and gently ran the rose bud against her jaw line, dropping it to her bare shoulders. Her eyes flashed open, she sat up right, meeting his stare immediately. "Is this real?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

In a single, fluid motion, he sat next to her. Arrogantly he ignored her question, "Beautiful sunset." Twirling the rose in front of him.

"Nice flower, matches your tie." Kendall smiled

"Yeah, this thing." Zach amused by their banter. "Would you like to have it? He held the rose in front of her huddled figure.

She released her knees and reached for the rose. "Thank you." They sat in silence a few moments. Kendall spoke gently looking at his silent figure, "When did you get back?"

Answering a question with a question, "What are you doing here at the casino?"

"Avoiding Pine Valley, and everyone in it." Kendall revealed her motives.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

Kendall started with a large sigh. "Greenlee decided to take me up on my offer. And I haven't had the backbone to break her heart." Zach placed his left hand on the small of Kendall's back. Kendall immediately turned into Zach's shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder, as her arms wrapped around his waist. Zach gently moved Kendall into his lap, encircling her within his arms.

They stayed on the beach, talking, catching each other up on the goings on of the last ten days. The sun finished it's descent, revealing the brilliant night sky. The moon had not risen yet, but the abundance of stars left the couple in awe.

"I have no problem running interference for you with Madden and Greenlee. I owe you for looking in on Julia while I was gone." Zach said with trepidation.

Kendall replied, "You don't _owe_ me anything. I did it for you, not for her." Kendall answer put Zach at ease. Suddenly, Kendall jumped almost knocking Zach out cold. "Did you see that, it was a shooting star? Quick, make a wish."

Kendall looked skyward, closing her eyes to make a wish on the falling star. With a broad, and genuine smile she turned towards Zach. "The stars are so beautiful."

But Zach hadn't noticed, his eyes had never left Kendall. "They can't compare."

For a moment Kendall was confused, not understanding what Zach was talking about. But looking into his eyes, she knew that tonight the wish she made on the falling star would come true.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They made love on the beach with only the stars as witness. Eventually, they re-dressed and moved to his private suite in the hotel. Once inside the luxurious apartment, Zach feathered her body with kisses, finding pleasure in her soft skin, the taste of her skin, the response his kisses elicited. He nibbled gently on her earlobes. "I told myself I wouldn't make you anymore promises. Not until all of this with Julia is over." Zach spoke in a low, almost inaudible voice. If it wasn't for the fact that his lips brushed Kendall's ear, she may not have heard him. "I want…Kendall.." Zach was fearful of his own words, admitting too much.

"You sure you can go another round, big boy." Kendall teased in a sexy husky voice.

Zach guided Kendall chin with his thumb and forefinger. His hand was so powerful compared to her delicate features. Zach guided Kendall's chin to the point where she had no choice but to stare into his gorgeous hazel eyes. His eyes spoke from his soul, she knew his words were difficult, but truthful. "I promise to protect you. " he wanted to continue but her crystal blue eyes made his heart skip a beat. "I want to give you everything."

"Zack, I don't want anything.." Zack interrupted Kendall with a soft kiss.

"I want to give you.." Zach continued to struggle with his words.

Kendall was uncomfortable with Zach's uneasiness. "Zach, show me."

A spark ignited in Zach's eyes. A fire that burned with the truth that Kendall understood him, understood his intent. The words he could not say, the meaning he could not verbalize, became self-evident in their love making. Mutual respect and adoration led to flurrying heights of ecstasy. Each bringing the other to a new apex of pleasure in response to the other's generosity. They fell asleep exhausted, but closer than ever, physically, emotionally, and spiritually.

Morning came too soon, as the bright sun streamed through the windows. It never occurred to either of them last night to close over the drapes. Zach quietly moved into the sitting room and called the kitchen to order a breakfast cart. Silently he dressed. It would be inappropriate if the owner answered the door for room service in a sheet. The wait staff would gossip uncontrollably become lazy and ineffective.

It didn't take long for the knock of room service. Zach closed over the bedroom door, protecting the sleeping Kendall from view. The young waiter pushed the elegant cart into the room. Lifting the silver covers revealing the freshly made waffles, Zach was silently impressed with the presentation his casino portrayed. Zach reached into the rumbled pants he was wearing to produce a generous tip.

"Thank you, sir." the young man left the room quickly and quietly.

Zach plucked two ripe strawberries out of the crystal bowl, biting one of them in half, as he sauntered back into the bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed closest to Kendall. The mattress shifted under his weight causing Kendall to stir.

"Zach?" Kendall said, her voice full of sleep.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Zach whispered, placing his hand on her covered hip.

"I love you." Kendall whispered, not showing any more motion of being awake.

"I love you too." Zach responded quickly, naturally. 'Was it too soon? Did she even hear him?' Instantly, Zach doubted himself. He fixated on nervously picking at his well-manicured cuticles. A nervous habit he thought died with Alexander Cambias Jr. Memories flooded him of the dark, smoke filled office, his father's voice booming, declaring a young teenage boy "Heir to all that is Cambias. Heir to the world." Zach hated that office, hated that time in his life.

"Can we order breakfast, I am starving?" Kendall said huskily, as she stretched and twisted under the covers like a kitten.

Zach's entire demeanor lighten. "There is a tray waiting for you, my dear. Juice, coffee, waffles, strawberries…" Realizing he still held a single ripe strawberry in his right hand. He gently brought the strawberry to her lips. Her lips parted to accept his offer. His fixed gaze never leaving her. Her tongue skillfully darted to meet the berry. Her hand encircled his, and she bit the strawberry, leaving Zach with a small stump. Her laugh was deep, sensual. Before he could move toward her, she gracefully wrapped the top sheet around her nude body and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." giggling as she closed the door. Kendall was fully aware of Zach's reaction. Turning on the shower head, she reconsidered her teasing.

Zach thought about bursting through the bathroom door and finishing what Kendall had started. But he laughed in spite of himself. 'If she wants to play the tease, I can play along.' He plotted revenge as he moved into the sitting room. He poured two cups of coffee, choosing to wait until after his own shower to eat. But decided to alter Kendall's breakfast instead.

She finished the shower sooner than he expected and padded into the sitting room in a hotel robe and bare feet. Her infamous curls hung straight because of the weight of water. He finished a call, snapped his phone shut and moved towards the bathroom. He welcomed the shower, hoping to dispel some of the fire that burned within him. The passion and desire he felt for her clouded his mind. He yearned to hold her, caress her, and please her. The shower of cold water overloaded his senses, causing a shock to his system.

Kendall expected him to join her in the shower and was pretty disappointed that he didn't. 'I thought the strawberry thing would send him over the edge.' Zach's reaction, or absence of a reaction, made Kendall re-think all of her previous seductive moves. Especially after he didn't talk to her, but silently went into the shower. She sat in front of the silver tray and lifted the cover. "Aw," escaped from her lips. Zach had made a heart of strawberries on top of her waffles with a 'Z' made of whipped cream in the center.

An evil smile crept across her face. She purposefully strode to the bathroom door. Tried to open the door as quietly as possible. She slid off her robe and crept to the running shower. Peeking around the corner of the elegantly tiled shower stall, she caught her breath at the sight of his naked form. He was facing the wall, the stream of water flowing on top of his down turned head. Kendall shifted in her position. His broad, muscular back rippled with every movement. His skin, wet and shiny, a delicious color, that she hungered to taste. The ache she had for him was too great. In silence, she moved into the shower.

Without turning around, Zach said with primal growl, "What's the matter Mrs. Slater? Can't play your own game?" He heard her open the bathroom door.

Without words, Kendall pressed her naked body against his back, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She covered his back with small kisses, while her hands caressed his chest with escalating need and want. He spun around holding her closely against his naked chest. His expansive figure eclipsed her petite frame. Effortlessly, Kendall was off her feet, her back pressed against the cold tile wall. Zach's desire was evident. Their union caused a shudder from deep inside Kendall. This time their lovemaking was more insistent, more needy. After their excitement crested, Zach leaned against the tile wall holding Kendall closely, both breathless and spent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally Kendall and Zach sat down to eat breakfast. Edie had brought up a velour jogging suit from the spa for Kendall, along with Kendall's purse and cell phone that was left in Zach's office. Zach dug in to the waffles heartily, not realizing how hungry he was. Kendall sat across from him, picking apart the waffles, eating very little.

"I poured fresh coffee" Zach offered politely.

"Thanks, the coffee smells really bitter, it is making my stomach uneasy." Kendall explained wrinkling her nose.

Zach noticed the little nose wrinkle and quickly moved the coffee carafe and cup off of the small table. Kendall smiled at Zach's considerate gesture. "Tell me what I need to know about the evil Dr. Madden." Zach inquired.

"He doesn't seem all bad. He helps woman that are desperate to have children. For now, he has given Greenlee a reason to live, until I shatter her life." Kendall's words trailed off.

"Technically, I'll be the one to shatter lives. But if you ask most people, it is what I do best." Zach remarked in a self-deprecating tone. "What medical procedures have you gone through? I need specifics, as though you and I have spoken everyday. That is the only way this will work."

"Well, Greenlee has." Kendall began but Zach interrupted her.

"I don't care about Greenlee. I need Madden and Greenlee to believe that you are the only person in the world that I am concerned with. "

Taken aback, Kendall began again, "The morning you left, Greenlee showed up to whisk me away to Madden's office. We spoke in his office, he performed a complete medical exam on both of us. That's it."

"What did the medical exam include, x-rays, blood tests, what?" Zach probed, getting a bit frustrated with having to pull the information out of Kendall.

"Yeah, I had a blood test that morning. And another blood test the day before yesterday. They are testing my blood to track my days of optimum ovulation." all of the details rushed back to Kendall at once.

Zach felt a twinge in his neck when Kendall described Madden trying to establish a pattern for prime implantation. Zach began to strategize aloud, "So when we go back to Pine Valley, you and I will visit Dr. Madden. I will refuse to allow you to have any more procedures performed. Making a huge scene. There will be fall-out from Greenlee. Can you handle it?" Zach watched Kendall continue to pick around her plate.

Feeling him staring at her, Kendall raised her eyes to meet his. "With your help." There was a comfortable pause between them, before Kendall continued, " Ya know, you and me teaming up creates a force to be reckoned with."

Zach silently sipped his coffee. His eyes filled with sparks of amusement danced over the rim of the mug. "So then its back to Pine Valley. Do you want to follow me?"

"Why should we take separate cars back. Why don't we take my car. It's a beautiful day. We'll put the top down, crank the radio, have a romantic drive in the country." Kendall wished she could re-capture her last sentence. Zach sat grimacing. Kendall continued, "I'll let you drive." Zach body language relaxed. Not that he didn't trust Kendall's driving, but he knew her track record with speeding fines.

Zach rose from the breakfast table. "Can you give me an hour to take care of some things here? Then we'll get going."

Kendall nodded in agreement. Zach pushed Kendall's chair away from the table. He leaned his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning into Kendall's immediate space. His lips delicately brushed against hers. Kendall stretched, reaching for a more intense exchange, but Zach pulled just out of reach. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and headed towards the door "And then a romantic drive back to Pine Valley, as per your wishes, Mrs. Slater."

Kendall puttered around the suite waiting for Zach to return. She decided to check her voice mail. Sitting on the duvet, she pressed the necessary buttons to play back her voice mail using the speakerphone option. She had 23 missed calls, but only 12 voice mail messages. She quickly eliminated the call from Erica and Simone. She skipped the message from Bianca, promising herself to call her sister later. There were 6 messages from Greenlee with escalating levels of shrieking rants. Two messages from Dr. Madden and one from Zach.

Kendall hadn't heard Zach return to the suite. Zach came in while Kendall was listening to the last two mesaages from Greenlee and Dr. Madden. "How many voice mail messages did they leave you yesterday?" Zach asked.

"Six from Greenlee, two from Madden. Persistent aren't they? Now you know why I came here to escape." Kendall admitted sullenly.

"You always have a safe place here. And from the conversation I just had with Edie, you have a new ally. So, your hair is in a ponytail. Does that mean you are ready to go?" Zach teased just a little.

"Let's go." Kendall grabbed her purse and linked her arm around Zach's. They walked to the parking lot with Kendall's hand tucked safely in the crook of Zach's forearm.

Zach didn't enjoy Kendall's choice of music, but enjoyed watching her happily sing along, dancing in her seat. Her smile was contagious, Zach found himself smiling in spite of the annoying music. She radiated with happiness. Zach also enjoyed driving the small sports car. For the last several years Zach had driven large SUVs. He was thankful that Kendall's car was an automatic because he was able to hold her hand as he drove.

As a new song began to play Kendall fidgeted with the control, increasing the volume. "Oh, I love this song." Zach actually liked the soft guitar melody and the haunting voice. The lyrics touched Zach immediately.

_Weapon - Matthew Good_  
_Here by my side_

_An angel_

_Here by my side _

_The devil_

_Never turn your back on me_

_Never turn your back on me again_

_Here by my side its heaven _Zach brought Kendall's hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

_Here by my side You are destruction_

_Here by my sideA new color to paint the world_

_Never turn your back on it _

_Never turn you back on itAgain_

_Here by my side its heaven_

_(Up tempo)_ Kendall began dancing in her seat, arms waving in the air. Zach couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

_Careful, you're careful_

Zach pulled the car into the gravel lined Overlook. They were on the road near the falls. The view from Overlook encompassed all of Pine Valley. Zach put the car in park and pulled Kendall into a passionate kiss. Kendall responded enthusiastically, climbing into Zach's lap in the driver's side seat.

_And you breathe in _

_And you breathe out_

_For it, ain't it so weird_

_How it makes you a weapon_

_And you give in_

_And you give out _

_For it, ain't it so weird_

_How it makes you a weapon_

_Never turn your back on it _

_Never turn you back on itAgain_

If it hadn't been the middle of the afternoon, there is no telling how far their passion may have gone. Eager to get back to either of their condos to continue their desires. Zach pulled the car out of the Overlook quickly, causing the tires to throw gravel in the air.

_Careful, you be careful_

_Here by my side it's heaven_

_Here by my side it's heaven_

_Here by my side it's heaven_

Zach pulled the sports car effortlessly into a spot in the condo's parking area. Kendall already pressed the button to close the convertible roof. Zach got out of the car and walked around to open Kendall's door. He offered Kendall a gentlemanly hand to assist her in exiting the car, which caused her to giggle. Zach reached back inside the car to secure the convertible roof, locked the doors, then stood in an upright position, taking Kendall's hand. They exchanged warm genuine smiles that silently communicated love and admiration. Kendall pulled Zach towards the pathway leading to there respective condos.

Entering the courtyard, a popping sound started. The sounded like fireworks. Zach pulled Kendall to the ground immediately, yelling "Kendall, stay down." Zach covered Kendall with his own body. When the gunfire stopped, Zach rolled off of Kendall, as she groaned. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you." Zach reached for her shoulders.

That is when he noticed the blood. Bright red blood started to impregnate the white velour fabric. He quickly grabbed Kendall into his embrace and began screaming, "Call 9-1-1. God, no. Please Kendall, no, please don't leave me."

_I know, I am evil for this cliffhanger. I am going out of town for the weekend. Can't wait to read the reviews. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_This will included a series of vignettes leading up to the courtyard shooting._

The New Beginnings offices were abuzz with excitement. Erica thrived on the pulse of energy flowing through the space. Erica simply adored the office space, blocking out of her mind whom she obtained the space from. 'That wretch of a human. Married to my enchanting daughter, Kendall.' Erica thought to herself 'Kendall never returned my phone call from yesterday.'

The petite woman sauntered around to the desk chair, pressing a button on the phone. "Val, " Erica changed her attention from Kendall to New Beginnings business, "Val, please put me through to editing. I need to check on the opening sequence."

While Erica waited for editing to answer the phone, Greenlee and Greg Madden unceremoniously ushered themselves into the office. Without looking towards the intruders, Erica waved a flippant hand while saying "Greenlee, I don't have time for whatever daily drama you have today."

"Erica, I know you are busy. But I am looking for Kendall." Greenlee spoke in a demur tone. 'If I kiss her ring, maybe she'll help me.' Greenlee thought in disgust.

"Kendall isn't here. I am very busy, you have no idea what it takes to put together a television show. I can't help you." Erica said in a dismissive voice.

"Kendall hasn't returned any of my calls. It is very important that we speak to her." Greenlee became more insistent.

"Greenlee, darling. Has it occurred to you that Kendall may be avoiding you?" Erica became more annoyed. "What exactly is the urgency?"

Ryan and Erin sat impatiently waiting for Jonathan's surgery to end. Erin was napping on the nearby couch, while Ryan worked on Erin's laptop. Ryan couldn't help but check the online site of The Pine Valley Bulletin. He couldn't let go of Pine Valley no matter how hard he tried. He hoped to find a picture of Greenlee on the website. He wanted to see how her body was growing. But he hadn't been able to find Greenlee's picture.

Ryan was relieved that the Lavery curse did not exist, for the sake of his unborn child. Jonathan's misdeeds were because of the undiagnosed brain tumor. Hopefully, the surgery will be successful. Maybe it will be possible for them to return to Pine Valley. Ryan secretly hoped he would be able to return to Pine Valley before his son or daughter is born.

The surgeon emerged from the double doors. Ryan gently shook Erin's sleeping shoulder. Erin jumped to a seated position, "What is it Ryan?" The two siblings turned towards the surgeon.

Dr. Gompers started slowly, "The tumor was larger than we anticipated. " Erin and Ryan's faces immediately paled. The surgeon continued, "He is alive. Recovery will be a long hard road. When the anesthetic wears off, we will have a better prognosis."

Julia paced inside Zach's home like a caged animal. He left yesterday afternoon, and she had no idea when he would come back. She was guaranteed he would come back, after all this is his home.

As soon as the popping sound started Julia hit the floor recognizing the sound of gunfire. Thoughts filled Julia's head, 'They found me. This is the end.'

As quickly as the gunfire started, it ended. Julia physically patted herself down, relieved that she was in one piece.

A scream of agony emanated from the courtyard. "Call 9-1-1." Julia looked out of the window and saw Zach holding a lifeless Kendall. Quickly Julia grabbed the phone and called for emergency vehicles. She dropped the phone, hearing it crash to the floor, and ran out of the front door.

Julia quickly kneeled next to Kendall and Zach. "I called for the ambulance. Zach, keep your hands here and press. I have to go. I am sorry."

Zach didn't hear Julia. Didn't even realize she was there. Suddenly, paramedics were pulling Kendall out of his arms. Their medical jargon sounded like a foreign language to Zach. He resisted moving too far away from Kendall's gurney. The paramedics were moving towards the awaiting ambulance.

"Sir, are you alright? Are you injured? We are taking Mrs. Slater to the hospital." The paramedics words were finally making sense.

Zach said harshly, "I am going in the ambulance." The paramedics began to protest, but Zach snapped at them, "She is my wife, I will not leave her side." The ambulance ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Zach picked up Kendall's purse, retrieved her cell phone, and made the worst phone call of his life.

Erica's cell phone sat on the work table. As the phone began to ring, Greenlee's attention fixated on the ringing phone. "Is it Kendall?" Greenlee almost leaped to snatch the phone out of Erica's grasp.

Erica looked at Greenlee with disgust before pressing a button to accept the call, "Hello, darling! You are a very popular woman today." Erica cooed.

"Erica, it's Zach." Erica could barely hear his voice.

"What is it Zach? Why are you using my daughter's phone?" Erica sounded annoyed.

Zach interrupted Erica before she said anymore, "Erica, there has been an accident. It's Kendall. Meet us at Pine Valley Hospital."

The call ended and Erica dropped the phone onto the work table, and ran towards the elevator. Greenlee and Dr. Madden exchanged confused glances.

Zach sat out of the way, gently stroking Kendall's ankle. For the first time in two decades, Zach prayed to God. 'Please do not take Kendall from this world. She is vibrant and beautiful. The stars wouldn't shine as bright without her. She is loved by so many. Please Lord, take me instead. I could not bear to live in a world without her.'


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks you being so patient. Life got in the way. I hope it was worht the wait. As always, thank you for the encouraging reviews. Love to all of you...

Chapter 10

Under the harsh fluorescent lighting, his anger grew. He felt nauseous, the room spun, and occasionally he felt like the floor would fall out from under him. The paramedics rolled Kendall's gurney through the ambulance bay doors. There was nothing for Zach to do but follow them quietly in his own despair. In a flurry of activity the hospital staff attended to Kendall's needs. Dr. Joe Martin was leading the team. There was nothing for Zach to do but wait. Instead, he contemplated throwing a chair through the plate glass window.

"Mr. Slater, I need to ask you a few questions." Lt. Derrick Frye interrupted Zach's thoughts.

"Not now Lt. Frye. " Zach mumbled

"Do you know of anyone that would want to harm you…" Lt. Frye continued.

"You can count me on that list, Derrick." Erica entered the lobby in her grandest, diva fashion, followed dutifully by her husband Jackson Montgomery. "Because, if anything happens to my daughter, Kendall, I will kill the bastard."

Jack placed his hands on the petite woman's shoulder, "Calm down, Erica. This isn't going to do Kendall any good."

Lt. Frye returned to Zach, "Can you shed any light on this?"

Zach felt as though he was drunk, the room began to get blurry. "I was away on business for the last several days. I returned yesterday. Kendall met me at the casino for a romantic evening. We spent the night at the casino, returning to Pine Valley in her car this afternoon. All of the plans were spur of the moment. No one knew where we were or when we were coming back."

Zach's mind was full of images of Kendall. How she looked when he found her on the beach. Her smiling face in the bright sunshine. How her arms felt wrapped around his chest in the shower. 'Was that just a few hours ago?' he thought to himself 'It felt like another lifetime.' Zach brought his right hand to rub his forehead in a vain attempt at hiding the tears welling up in his eyes.

Erica and Jackson noticed the blood on Zach's hand. Erica was taken aback when she realized that the blood was Kendall's.

"I want an update on Kendall's condition. Nurse, I need to speak to Joe Martin right now. He is a personal friend." Erica started issuing demands to the staff.

"Erica," Zach tried to interrupt her, but there was no reasoning with Erica now. "ERICA" Zach deep voice made several bystanders shake. Erica turned around slowly to face Zach.

"Who do you think you are speaking to?" Erica bristled.

Zach was losing control. His normal icy demeanor was crumbling faster than he could control. "Dr. Martin is treating Kendall now. When he has any information, he will come out. So sit down and wait, just like the rest of us."

While Zach and Erica were sparring. A silent Greenlee and Dr. Madden entered the room. Greenlee placed her hand on Jackson's forearm. Jackson bent over and placed a kiss on top of his daughter's head. Quietly, Greenlee, Jackson and Dr. Madden watched the scene between Zach and Erica.

Erica turned towards Jackson for support. Zach's glance turned towards Jackson and the others also. The rage and frustration that had been building inside of Zach would be unleashed on a deserving target.

Zach stormed across the room towards the trio. "This is your fault. You and the mad scientist here, God forbid, you can't get over your own grief, you have to drag Kendall down with you."

Jackson stepped in front of the charging Zach. "Wait one second Slater. Greenlee has nothing to do with this accident. If it is an accident, and not an attempt on your life."

"Mrs. Lavery, I am shocked. You didn't tell your Daddy about your plans. Maybe because you knew, nobody would support the lunacy." Zach's voice started to crack, the room was spinning faster. Zach was quickly losing control.

"It was Kendall's idea." Greenlee chirped to defend herself.

"Kendall's idea, Kendall's idea." Zach was wringing his hands, looking around the room. "You are a sadistic vulture. Kendall would say anything, offer anything, out of sheer love to try and get you through your grief. Kendall offers her full heart to everyone. And the only thing any of you can do is criticize, condemn, and put her down. "

"What the hell are you talking about Slater?" Jackson demanded.

Before Zach could elaborate further, Dr. Joe Martin emerged from behind the double doors. Everyone's attention turned immediately to Dr. Martin.

"Well, Joe. How is my daughter?" Erica questioned.

The elevator doors opened at the lobby level. A tangled mass of Ethan and Simone caused a giggle from a nurse waiting to take the elevator up. Ethan had taken Simone with him to visit a Cambias employee that had been hospitalized. After exiting the elevator, Ethan and Simone headed towards the doors to the parking lot. When Ethan spotted the group gathered around Joe Martin, he stopped in his tracks causing Simone to bump into him.

"Sweetie, you are a tall drink of water. Can you give a girl the heads up, when you come to a stop." Simone teased.

Without a word, Ethan motioned towards the solemn group. Ethan and Simone quietly joined the group without notice.

Dr. Joe began to explain. "She has a punctured lung. The blood loss was minimal because of Mr. Slater's quick thinking." Erica glanced towards Zach, not wanting to be grateful to him. "We need get her to surgery. Will you consent?"

"Of course Joe. Where do I sign?" said Erica.

Joe looked at Erica with amusement. "Thank you Erica. But we need her husband's consent."

Dr. Madden finally emerged from behind Jackson and Greenlee. "Dr. Martin, I am Dr. Madden. I have some medical information regarding Kendall that will effect your treatment options."

"There is no way in hell, this man is to touch my wife!" Zach growled. Zach's fury was just under the surface. Ethan moved around the outside of the crowd, closer to Zach. Simone touched Greenlee's shoulder. Greenlee turned around to see Simone, placing a hand on Simone's.

"Mr. Slater. I know you are not pleased with the treatments your wife has received." Dr. Madden began, but Zach quickly cut him off.

"That is the point Dr. Madden. You should not have been treating my wife. There is no way in hell either Kendall or Greenlee should have been going through the fertility treatments." The room was beginning to spin out of control. A wave of nausea almost caused Zach to stumble. Zach had no control over the statements coming out of his mouth.

"And both of you know, I never consented to have my wife implanted with the Lavery seed." The last statement, caused the group to spin in unison towards Greenlee.

"Like I said, it was Kendall's idea." Greenlee tried to defend herself against the inquiring gazes of her family.

"And if Kendall were to jump off of the bridge, you would do it to? Are you 10? Kendall loves you. She loves all of you. Kendall would do anything to make the pain of Ryan leaving go away. She made this ridiculous offer, out of the generosity of her love and friendship. You should have said NO. If you wanted a surrogate, fine go hire someone. Why Kendall? Why have Kendall, who also grieved for Ryan, carry your baby, Do you think she could carry that baby full term, and not get emotionally attached to it. It would kill her to give a child up, whether it was hers biologically or not. Point in case." Zach swung his arm towards Erica. Zach wish he could make himself stop speaking. But the spinning was faster, accompanied by flashes of darkness.

Dr. Madden spoke past Zach to Dr. Martin. "Dr. Martin, please your treatment options need to take the information I have into consideration. May we speak?"

Zach screamed at Dr. Madden, "NO!"

Erica stepped in between Zach and Dr. Madden. "Greg, what is so urgent that Dr. Martin needs to know?"

Greenlee spoke up, "She's pregnant."

Zach lunged past Erica towards Dr. Madden. "You son of a bitch." Before Zach reached his intended target, complete darkness enveloped him. The last thing Zach was conscious of was Ethan's scream, "Zach!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dr. Martin called to a team of ER staff. The staff quickly moved Zach on to a gurney. Ethan stood dutifully by his father's side. Dr. Martin assessed the unconscious Zach and found that a great deal of blood had soaked through the back Zach's shirt and jacket. Zach had also been the victim of a gun shot wound.

"Quickly, Henry, take Mr. Slater to trauma room three. Start an IV and get type specific blood. And call Dr. Fortmeyer down from surgery. Tell him we have two gun shot victims." Dr. Martin started issues orders that were full of medical jargon that was foreign to the Kane/Montgomery clan.

Ethan followed the gurney into the trauma room. Ethan began issues orders to the hospital staff, using his most pompous Cambias voice. "How could you allow a man to stand in your emergency room possibly bleeding to death? If anything happens to my father, I will see the doors of this hospital padlocked shut."

Erica smirked in disgust at how easily Ethan fell into the Cambias chasm of power, issues orders and making demands. 'As if pushing around the hospital staff will change the prognosis.' Erica thought. "Joe, what about Kendall?"

Joe turned towards Dr. Madden. "Is there anything else I need to know about Kendall's condition?"

"Not now. She is very early along." Dr. Madden responded with his typical monotone manner.

"Thank you. Erica, I will go back to Kendall now. Please be patient." Joe returned through the double doors.

With Dr. Martin's departure, Jackson turned his attention towards Greenlee. Asking inquisitively, "Greenlee, do you care to explain?"

Dr. Madden interrupted before Greenlee could begin defending herself, "I have other appointments. I will leave your family at this time of despair. I hope for the best." Dr. Madden moved towards the exit. Erica quickly blocked the doctor's exit.

"I need to stay here for Kendall's sake. But, I will deal with you later." And with a flip of her hair, Erica turned from a threatening viper to a devoted wife. Dr. Madden was truly enthralled by the woman, threats aside.

Erica rejoined Jackson, Greenlee, and Simone. Erica placed a delicate hand on Jackson's forearm. Her voice dripping flower petals and sugared candies, "Greenlee, darling, Kendall is pregnant with your baby?"

Greenlee knew Erica's sweetness was a front for Jack's benefit. 'How I wish my father knew the real Erica?' Greenlee took a deep breathe. Simon placed her arm around Greenlee for moral and physical support. "Kendall and I were under going fertility treatments. I was having my eggs harvested. Kendall was going to be implanted with the fertilized embryos. Kendall's blood tests show an sharp increase in the hormone, the same hormone that indicated I was going to miscarry. Dr. Madden thinks that she is less than two weeks along. She probably hasn't even missed her period yet."

"Who's … umm… How was…." Jackson stumbled. He didn't really know if he wanted to have this conversation with his daughter, no matter if she is a grown woman.

"Ryan." Greenlee stated as if any other donor would be a sin.

A shocked Erica and Jack exchanged glances. Greenlee continued, "There were samples remaining at Dr. Madden's facility."

"So, Kendall is carrying Ryan's child." Erica almost allowed herself to be happy about the idea.

Greenlee noticed Erica's hope immediately, and took pleasure in stomping it out. "No, the implantation was never done. Kendall got pregnant the natural way, with the help of fertility drugs."

"But then who is the father?" Erica inquired.

Greenlee mouth curled at the edges, just contemplating her next statement. "My bet is her husband."

Erica's mouth dropped, her face a picture of terror. 'Not another Cambias.'

Ethan sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair waiting for Zach to wake up. Since Zach passed out, Ethan had many hours to contemplate their relationship.

Simone had found Ethan waiting in the hallway outside of the surgery suite. The doctors were performing exploratory surgery to make sure the bullet did not do any internal damage.

"Hey there. How long will he be in surgery?" Simone spoke softly, as if the surgery was being performed in the hallway.

Ethan shrugged. He was standing stock still, with his arms wrapped tightly around his frame. Simone could tell he was closing himself off from outsiders. He was battling an internal struggle between his anger and need for the man that denied him.

Simone reached out a hand to gently stroke Ethan's back and felt hurt when he recoiled from her touch. "Want to get something to eat? The cafeteria is still open."

Again, Ethan's response was a non-verbal, shaking his head.

"Listen, honey. I was talking to Greenlee. There is something you need to know." Simone didn't want to tell Ethan about Kendall in a hallway. "Kendall's pregnancy…" Simone hesitated whether it was her place to tell this to Ethan.

Ethan did not look at Simone, but spoke curtly "What is it?"

"Kendall is pregnant, but it isn't with Greenlee and Ryan's baby. Greenlee thinks that Kendall's baby may be Zach's." Simone just said it as fast as she could.

"Did you say….Zach..?" Ethan turned towards Simone, not believing what she just said.

Ethan spent the last several hours thinking about Kendall and Zach. Separately and together, and their child. Family. What happened to their business arrangement? Simone tried to be supportive of Ethan's situation. Ethan sent her away with a kiss on the crown of her head. He wouldn't be very good company.

Simone being the fiery, dedicated, loving person she is stayed at the hospital staying with Greenlee until Kendall was out of the woods. Simone hoped she would be able to tell Ethan that Kendall was okay. Simone wondered if the day's events caused Ethan to reconsider his feelings towards Kendall.

Zach began to awaken from the unhealthy sleep. Ethan sat up in the chair, leaning towards the hospital bed. Ethan tentatively placed a hand on Zach's forearm. Zach moaned groggily, "Kendall."

"No, Zach. It's Ethan." bracing himself for another round of rejection.

"Ethan? What…happened?" Zach stirred in the hospital bed.

"How much do you remember? You are in the hospital. You and Kendall.." Ethan didn't know how much he should explain or from where.

"Kendall! Ethan, please I need to get to Kendall. Madden and Greenlee are going to implant her with Greenlee's embryo. We have to stop them." Zach was now fully awake, trying to pull himself out of bed.

"Zach, No! You have to rest. You had a lot of blood lose. Kendall will not be a surrogate for Greenlee. Stay in bed. Simone will be back with an update." Ethan didn't know how to tell Zach he was going to be a father.

"Kendall is hurt. I need to go to her." Zach started moving to get out of bed.

"Zach, if you won't stay in bed. At least let me get a wheelchair." Ethan implored the stubborn man. As Ethan turned his back to retrieve a wheelchair from the hallway, Zach lifted himself out of bed. The room spun and Zach headed towards the floor. Ethan dived towards Zach, simultaneously calling out, "Dad!"

Ethan assisted Zach back into the hospital bed. Zach and Ethan's eyes immediately meet. With the silent exchange, a small smile creeped across Zach's face.

"Excuse me, gentleman. Can I interrupt?" Lt. Derrick Frye asked from the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you kidding? Lt. Frye, Zach stood in the emergency room of this hospital bleeding. Is there a town conspiracy to deny medical care to Cambias men, to possibly eliminate our family? How dare you come in to my father's room" Ethan began to get louder and more agitated.

Zach found Ethan's ranting amusing, but stopped it none the less. "Derrick, you'll have to excuse Ethan. He has had quite a shock today. " Turning towards Ethan, "Can you go into the hallway and get the wheelchair, while I speak to Lt. Frye."

Ethan quietly nodded and moved out into the hospital corridor. Ethan was relieved to be out of Zach's room, things were getting too tense and uncomfortable. Zach spoke about shocks, smirking to himself Ethan mumbled, "If you only knew."

_Kendall moved towards the bathroom door, reaching tenuously for the door handle. She wondered if the door would be locked. But as silently as possible, she turned the handle. It gave way to her hand. She entered the elegant bathroom as quietly as possible. The stream of water beating against the smooth granite tiles. Kendall called out, "Zach, the pancake thing was so sweet." Kendall peeked around the shower stall and was stunned. Zach wasn't there. He wasn't in the bathroom at all. Kendall called out again, questioningly "Zach?"_

_She hurriedly moved into the bedroom and sitting room. Scanning each room, calling his name. She ran down the hallway, around the corner to the private offices. She busted through the double mahogany doors. Edie was not in the offices, the phones were not ringing, and there was no Zach either. Kendall's heart raced and her breathing was short. Silent tears ran down her face. She wanted to curl into a ball and give in to the rising sobs that threatened to envelope her. She forced herself to get up._

_She was running down the trail to the beach. Rubbing against the beautiful rose bushes that lined the path. She didn't realize that the thorns from bushes were causing tiny traces of blood along her arm and hands. She reached the cool sand. The cool sand against her bare feet caused her to shudder violently. The wind whipped her hair around her face. She pushed her hair back with her hands, calling out to her lover, her husband. Her voice cracked, she screamed his name until her voice gave out._

_The waves crashed against the beach. The ocean called to her, called to her like the night of Ryan's shooting. She walked towards the breakers._

Ethan went down the hallway to check on Kendall's condition, and give fair warning that Zach was awake and on his way. There would be no way of stopping Zach from heading to Kendall's bedside. Ethan found Simone and Greenlee sitting in the orange and blue chairs in the hallway outside of Kendall's room. "How is she?" Ethan inquired quietly.

Both Simone and Greenlee appeared startled by Ethan's presence. "Hey there handsome!" Simone purred, standing, and embracing Ethan.

"She's still unconscious, but she is stirring. Almost like she is having a dream. How is Zach?" Greenlee spoke in a soft, expressionless manner.

"He is awake and determined to see Kendall. I don't know if I can, or should, keep him away. Plus, he thinks that she is pregnant with your child. Who should tell him differently?" Ethan spoke hesitantly.

Simone and Greenlee exchanged silent glances, then simultaneously turned to Ethan. Without either woman responding, Ethan knew they had elected him to the position. "Are we sure it is Zach's child?" Ethan regretted saying the words. He didn't want to sound petty or judgmental. Simone looked towards Greenlee. Greenlee shrugged. Ethan didn't know if he wanted to go to Zach with information of this magnitude on presumptions. "Alright, I'll figure something out. But, here is the heads up. He will insist on coming here."

Greenlee responded, "I'll go tell Erica." as she headed towards Kendall's hospital room door.

Ethan stood outside of Zach's room trying to decide how or what to tell Zach regarding Kendall's pregnancy. The wheelchair Ethan commandeered sat at his feet. Ethan absentmindly kicked the wheels. He could see Zach talking to Lt. Frye.

Finally, Lt. Frye came out of Zach's room. "Have a nice day, Mr. Cambias." Derrick said snidely.

Ethan nodded towards Derrick and guided the wheelchair into Zach's room. "Here you go." Ethan exclaimed.

"Good. I thought Derrick Frye would never leave. I half expected you to come in and kick him out." Zach said.

"I'm sorry. Did you want me to?" Ethan asked inquisitively. "I went down the hallway to check on Kendall."

Zach immediately sat up, "How is she?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. But she is stirring, as if she is dreaming." Ethan answered.

"I need to be with her." Zach stated, not necessarily to Ethan or anyone in particular. Zach gently moved out of the hospital bed and into the wheelchair.

Ethan sat on the now empty bed, "Wait, I need to make a phone call."

"Ethan, your phone call can wait. Never mind, I'll go by myself." Zach replied.

Ethan had engaged the locks on the bottom of the wheelchair. Zach couldn't move the wheelchair himself. Zach was obviously frustrated by the delay. Ethan had his cell phone open, and dialed his personal assistant. When she picked up the phone, Ethan began to speak. "Catherine, please set up a meeting with Michael Haverity. Yes, the Cambias estate lawyer. The meeting is in regard to a new Cambias heir. It seems Miranda and I will need to share the estate with my half brother or sister."

Zach began to protest "Ethan, you don't understand."

Ethan held his hand towards Zach, silently motioning to Zach not to disturb him. "Thank you Catherine." Ethan snapped the phone shut and turned towards Zach. "Now, what were you saying?"

Zach was now angry at Ethan's rudeness. "You're wrong. Kendall is pregnant with Greenlee and Ryan's child."

"Do you ever hear anything I say?" Ethan replied. "Kendall is pregnant, but not with Greenlee and Ryan's child. It seems she got pregnant the old fashioned way. According to the information I got from Simone, Kendall is less than two weeks along."

A sudden dawning came across Zach's face as Ethan continued. "I was hoping I didn't have to inquiry further. Not to be out of line, but making love to Kendall isn't a forgettable experience." Zach shot Ethan a gaze that could burrow a hole straight through him. Ethan slumped a bit, "Sorry, said too much." Ethan thought about the time he broke the front window of the house playing football. He was about 12 when he kicked the ball too hard, sending it sailing through the living room window. He thought about how his adoptive parents reacted. He also imagined how Zach would have responded. That dead pan stare, the stare that he was using now. Ethan felt small and ashamed now, how would he have felt as that 12 year old boy.

"Shall we go." Ethan broke the silence.


	13. Question?

I have been considering updating the story. What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

_Soft foam encircled her ankles. Retreating sand pulling towards the inky darkness. She thought 'where are the stars?' Missing in the night sky were the sparkling diamond chips. Treading forward the frigid liquid whipped her dress around her lithe legs._

Erica sat silently beside her daughter's hospital bed. Thoughts and emotions were running through the miniature diva's head that she did not hear the door open and close. Greenlee approached Kendall's sleeping form, gently touching the sick woman's ankle. Greenlee caressed her friend's foot becoming overcome with emotions. Physically shaking herself away from sadness, her voice just a whisper, "Erica, Zach is awake."

Erica did not seem to register Greenlee's presence, let alone her warning. Greenlee removed herself from Kendall to approach Erica. Greenlee reached out to touch Erica's shoulder. "Erica?" Suddenly, as awaken from a dream, Erica turned her head, with earring jingling, towards Greenlee.

Erica's voice dripped with venom, "What do you want, you wretched, little, viper?" Greenlee tensed her entire body, preparing for a fight. 'Would this truly be worthwhile?' Greenlee thought. 'Nope, let Zach deal with this crazy bitch.'

"I was asked to let you know that your son-in-law, or Kendall's baby daddy, is on his way. Toodles" Greenlee responded, turned and sauntered out of the room, back to where Simone waited.


	15. Chapter 15

Ethan steered the wheelchair through the doorframe and down the antiseptic hallways. Turning the corner, past the nurses station, Ethan saw Greenlee stomp from Kendall's room towards a seated Simone.

The quiet occupant of the wheelchair did not see the hallway's activities. His eyes were glazed with tears he was trying to hold back. _Kendall's pregnancy, the danger he placed her in by helping Julia. If Kendall, or the baby, did not make it through this, it was his fault. The Cambias curse strikes again. It was impossible for Alexander Cambias Jr to experience happiness. But why did Kendall need to pay that price._

Ethan positioned the wheelchair in front of the closed door. _'Inside Kendall is struggling for her life, and the baby's life. She should not be in here. She needs to get far away from me to be safe.'_ The self deprecating thoughts flooded Zach's mind. Simone shimmied from behind the wheelchair to open the door. Ethan flashed his lover a small grateful smile. Simone caressed Ethan's arm as he passed through the doorway.

The room's conscience occupant jumped from her seat, but Zach paid no attention to Erica. His eyes focused on Kendall's prone form. "Ethan, can you find Kendall's doctors, please?" Zach gently spoke not trusting his voice to exude unwavering strength.

"Ok, Zach." Ethan said thankful for an excuse to duck out of the tension filled room.

So much tension filled Erica's body she stood by Kendall's bed shaking. Zach gently propelled the wheelchair into position next to Kendall's bed. Zach began stroking Kendall's hair with his left hand and entwined the fingers of his right hand with Kendall's limp hand, lifting it from the bed. Zach lowered his head to plant butterfly kisses along Kendall's arm.

"Zach!" Erica finally gained the courage to speak. Zach closed his eyes resting his head where his lips just were.

_What was that sound? Kendall looked around the darkness. It couldn't have been seagulls, the shoreline was empty. A warm sensuous wind blew her hair from wrapping around her neck. The warm feeling spread throughout her limbs. Suddenly Kendall was no longer on the beach. Looking around she noticed she was in her apartment, laying on the floor in front of the glowing fireplace. Comfy, soft pillows strewn about on the floor, Kendall stretched and purred as a content kitten._

"Zach! Do not ignore me." Erica repeated growing more irate. Zach lifted his head but did not turn in Erica's direction. He gazed upon Kendall's beautiful features. How he longed to see her sparkling green eyes."You should not be here. You mean nothing to my daughter." Erica continued.

"Not now Erica." Zach said with much restraint.

As Erica opened her mouth to unleash her fury onto Zach, the door opened and in walked hospital patriarch, Joe Martin. Erica changed from the harpy on the verge of a meltdown, to the façade of a doting mother. "Joe, what is the latest." Erica sauntered over to the medical professional.

Joe stepped around Erica to head towards Zach inquiring, "Zach, how are you feeling?"

Zach breaking his line of sight from Kendall to Joe, "Joe, thank you, I am fine. Please, how is Kendall?"

Joe began a litany of medical terms. "Her surgery went well without any unforeseen complications. Her blood pressure has maintained at appropriate levels. Her unconsciousness is expected due to blood loss and trauma, there isn't a reason for concern. She should be regaining consciousness within the next 24-48 hours."

Zach's head was spinning with all of the information. '_Was it possible? She is going to be ok.'_ Zach left like he released a long held breath. "The baby?" Zach croaked out. Zach could see Erica physically cringe.

"Thankfully, Dr. Madden came forward at the appropriate time. With the information provided by Dr. Madden the appropriate precautions were taken. The fetus experienced no trauma." Joe finished reviewing Kendall's vitals. "Do you have any other concerns, Zach?"

"No, Joe. Thank you. From what you explained, we just have to wait?" Zach's voice inflected a question.

"Both of you just need rest. I would really like you to go back to your own room." Joe acted the part of the prudent physician.

Zach's attention had focused back to Kendall. "That isn't going to happen Joe. But thank you."

Joe smiled knowing that he would not be removed from his ever precious Ruth either. "Okay, Zach. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you to keep you comfortable."

Zach was stroking Kendall's ivory cheek. "Joe, encourage my mother in law to go home and get some sleep."

Erica stood aghast that Zach would be so presumptuous. In a huff, she spun and stormed out of the room. Joe suppressing a giggle slipped through the door before it closed.

_Warm kisses from the glowing fire feathered Kendall's face. She would be content to stay in happiness' embrace forever. The outside world could stay away forever. _


End file.
